Terlalu Lama
by Minami4847
Summary: Hanya kisah singkat ketika mereka harus saling berjauhan, dan bagi keduanya, baik si merah pun si pirang, rindu itu sulit untuk dibendung. Tapi, siapa yang tahu jika ternyata Takdir mulai memainkan rodanya.


**Terlalu Lama**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL (gaje)**

 **Pair : AkaKi**

 **Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating : T**

 ** _Summary: Hanya kisah singkat ketika mereka harus saling berjauhan, dan bagi keduanya, baik si merah pun si pirang, rindu itu sulit untuk dibendung. Tapi, siapa yang tahu jika ternyata Takdir mulai memainkan rodanya._**

.

.

.

Saat itu hujan tengah membasahi separuh bagian Jepang, seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah hanya duduk tenang memandangi bulir-bulir berjatuhan dan seraya sesekali menyesap segelas teh hijau yang mulai mendingin. Ada raut tenang di wajahnya ketika memandangi ribuan butir berjatuhan, sebuah senyum bahkan terukir dengan sebuah asa dilantunkan pada sang pencipta.

 _'Tuhan, lindungilah_ dia _dimana pun ia berada.'_ Itulah kalimat tak terucap yang terus dilantunkan dalam benak, setia menunggu dan mengharap si dia yang kini berada di belahan Dunia yang lain untuk terus berada dalam lindungan-Nya.

.

.

.

Cuaca tengah terik saat ia membuka kaca mobil, sebuah hembusan napas lelah terlepas begitu saja dari seorang pemuda bersurai pirang. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika belahan Dunia tengah jauh lebih panas dari tempatnya biasa berada.

 _"Neecchi_ , kapan selesai, ayooo cepaaat~ _"_ Dan pemuda itu dengan keras memanggil seorang wanita yang tengah berdebat dengan seorang penjual buah-buahan. Tampaknya masalah harga yang tidak sesuai sukses membuat si pirang berlama-lama berdiam di mobil dengan matahari terik di atasnya. Pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibir, mengambil ponsel dan mulai memandangi potret yang ada di sana.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan senyum kecil terlihat di sana, dan senyum itu perlahan menular pada si pirang. ' _Sudah berapa lama ya tidak ketemu? Gimana kabarnya sekarang ya? Uhhh, jadi kangen...'_ Dan ponsel itu pun berdering. Menunjukkan sebuah nama yang segera membolaka kedua iris si pirang.

"Ha—halo—!"

.

.

.

Rasa rindu semakin sulit untuk dibendung, terlebih dengan hujang yang sepertinya tak akan berhenti untuk waktu yang lama, dan pemuda dengan rambut merah itu pun memutuskan untuk mengmabil kotak kecil berwarna merah, entah bagaimana ada perasaan kuat yang menuntunnya menekan beberapa ikon panggilan cepat sebelum akhirnya menempatkan si kotak kecil tersebut di samping telinga.

Meski hujan tengah mendera, tampaknya kualitas jaringan tidak terganggu, meski panggilan itu ditujukan untuk seseorang yang berada jauh darinya, bahkan dari Negaranya. Tiga detik berselang, dan suara renyah yang terdengar kikuk menjawabnya dengan [ _Ha—halo—!_ ] singkat. Membuat si merah mengurkir senyum kala membayangkan bagaimanaa wajah lawan bicaranya di seberang sana.

"Merindukanku?"

Dan pertanyaan itu segera ditanggapi dengan keluh menggemaskan dari sang lawan bicara. Tuhan, bagaimana kau dengan kejamnya menciptkan sebuah rasa yang mampu membuat keduanya meledak untuk saat bersamaan? Beruntunglah untuk si merah yang masih bisa mengendalikan diri, tertawa kecil dan memberi hiburan yang sebenarnya tak pernah berhasil padanya.

.

.

.

Pembicaraan mereka memang tidak lama, namun cukup membuat si pirang tersenyum lebar kala seorang wanita berambut senada memasuki mobil. Wanita itu tampak mengerutkan kening, namun melihat pemuda yang diketahui sebagai adiknya tengah memegang ponsel, sepertinya dia sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

" _Neecchi_ , kita kapan pulang _ssu_? Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku di sini..."

Dan si pirang kembali merengek, kali ini dengan intonasi yang terdengar jauh lebih manja dari sebelumnya.

"Hmmm~ sudah kangen Jepang ya? Atau..." kalimat menggantung saat wanita itu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, rasanya melihat raut merah sang adik, entah karena kepanasan, atau karena terlalu malu, yang jelas wanita itu melanjutkan kalimatnya "...sudah sangat merindukannya?" dan tersenyum puas ketika sang adik menggembungkan pipi dengan warnah merah mendominasi.

 _"Mou!"_

Perjalanan kali itu tak jauh berbeda dari biasanya, namun ada degup nyaman yang perlahan menghapus rasa gerah entah bagaimana. Dua hari lagi, hanya dua hari lagi sebelum kepulangan mereka ke ke Jepang, dan tentu dua hari adalah waktu yang singkat untuk dilalui. Semoga.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu, hanya beberapa jam sampai pesawat jurusan Afrika – Jepang sampai di Bandara Haneda. Dan seorang pemuda dengan surai merah telah menunggu dengan setia lebih dari setengah jam yang lalu. Tidak, jadwal penerbangan tidak mengalami penundaan sama sekali, hal ini hanya... dia yang tidak bisa jadi lebih bersabar seperti biasanya.

Kalau boleh dikatakan, pemuda merah itu jauh lebih tidak sabaran dibanding seharusnya. Bahkan kebiasaan untuk datang terlambat pun telah absen untuk hari ini.

Hanya tinggal beberapa menit, hanya tinggal beberapa menit sampai ia bertemu dengan _nya_ , pemuda pirang yang sudah hampir satu bulan tidak ia lihat secara langsung. Percayalah, berinteraksi dari monitor kecil berukuran 14 inci itu sungguh tidak memuskan, bahkan meski harus menghubungkannya dengan monitor selebar 40 inci pun rasanya masih jauh dari kata cukup.

Pengumuman akan kedatangan pesawat yang ditunggu pun terdengar, pemuda itu berdiri dari tempatnya, bersiap untuk menyambut seseorang yang sudah terlalu lama dirindukan, hanya tinggal beberapa menit beberapa menit, bahkan mungkin kurang dari sepuluh menit, hanya hitungan menit.

Yang sayangnya semua itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Siapa yang tahu, dan siapa yang pernah menduga jika sebuah benda tajam kini tertancap lurus di bagian perutnya, merobek dan membuat cairan panas mengalir dari sana. Pemuda dengan surai merah itu membulatkan mata, tidak percaya akan _penyerangan_ tiba-tiba yang tengah terjadi. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang mengherankan ketika ia berakhir mendapat penyerangan semacam ini. Kewajaran yang terjadi mengingat sang Ayah adalah seorang politikus terkemuka di Jepang, belum lagi fakta lain dirinya yang seorang pewaris tunggal. Dan hal yang telah dilakukan oleh keluarganya tentu tidak sepenuhnya baik—setidaknya bagi para lawan politik mereka.

Tapi... kenapa harus sekarang? Apa Tuhan sekejam itu sampai harus memberi takdiri semacam ini? Apa Tuhan... tidak ingin membiarkannya bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati? Apa Tuhan lupa melindunginya karena ia tak pernah meminta perlindungan untuk dirinya sendiri? Atau apa Tuhan marah karena ia jauh lebih menyayangi pemuda itu dibanding keluarganya, bahkan Tuhannya sendiri?

Banyak dugaan muncul seiring dalamnya tusukan yang ada di perutnya, ia mungkin mulai mendengar teriakan, dan sesaat kemudian tubuhnya seakan melayang di udara, kehilangan pegangan sebelum akhirnya menghantam lantai dengan keras.

Napasnya memburu, begitu berat dengan kantuk yang mulai datang. Dia mungkin tidak merasakan sakit, tapi entah bagaimana ada sesal yang mulai menghantui.

Andai saja waktu itu ia memilih untuk ikut serta kekasih hatinya, andai saja waktu itu ia meminta kekasihnya untuk tetap tinggal, atau andai saja ia menyusul kepergian kekasihnya. Andai saja ia tidak terlalu lama untuk menunggu.

 _'Andai saja... Ryouta...'_

Dan gelap segera menyelimuti pemuda itu.

.

.

.

 **[FIN]**

* * *

 **A/N:** Silakan buang Voly, entah kenpa jadi pengen nulis tapi WB masih melanda/dibuang/ jadi beginilah akhirnya, mungkin kapan-kapan bakal bikin yang versi Ryou, tapi kapan-kapan loh ya. Dan akhir kata, sampai ketemu di lain fanfik!/Volypunditimpuksendalkaarenangegaje/


End file.
